The Feast
by King Fear3
Summary: Thomas Baker and a group of followers are led to the Taukie Trike to spread the ways of the gospel. The Taukie Tribe is a cannibal tribe and nothing will stop them. Warning "Based on True Events"


The Feast

"Based On True Events"

Prologue

The Reverend Thomas Baker was a Methodist missionary in Fiji. When Thomas was 28 years old, he married a lady named Harriet Moon. In the year of 1859, Thomas was accepted as a probationary minister and was sent the mission field. He was commissioned to Fiji on April 5, 1860 and arrived there with his wife a month later. After being in Fiji for 6 years, Thomas and his wife settled into the New Methodist Mission Station at Davaileva on the Rewa River. In July 1867, Baker led a party of 10 followers to spread the gospel in the heathen interior of Viti Levu. Baker and his followers came upon the **cannibal** tribe, Taukie.

"The Beginning of the End"

July 7, 1867

Thomas and his followers hiked through the woods looking for the camp of the Taukie Tribe. Around 6:00pm the group stopped to make camp. Two people at a time stayed awake for an hour to watch out for predators.

July 8, 1867

3:00am

It was Thomas' turn to be look out. Sisa was the other one to be look out. Sisa told Thomas that he had a bad feeling about this cannibal tribe. Thomas assured him that everything would be okay.

4:00am

It was now Aisea and Josefa's turn. They were both brothers. They talked about home and their families. Aisea pulls out a hunting knife. He tells Josefa that it is for protection. Josefa sighs in disappointment for bringing a weapon on the holy journey.

6:00am

They all wake up and get back to hiking toward the Taukie Tribe.

8:00am

Thomas and his followers finally reach the camp. Thomas meets with the Tribe leader, Chief Walavu. Walavu granted the group to stay at their camp for a night. Thomas and his followers were able to show the tribe the ways of the gospel. They did that for the rest of the day.

10:00pm

Thomas and the group turned in for the night at the Taukie camp.

July 9, 1867

12:13am

In the middle of their sleep, they were all awakened by footsteps in the woods around them. They all got up and looked around. The tribe attacked them dragging some off. Five of them got away, Baker, Sisa, Setareki, Josefa, and Asiea. The night was long from over though.

2:24am

The five men were scared and tired. They were hiding in a small cave for about two hours. They then heard footsteps outside the cave. The tribe has found them. Stetareki went to investigate the noise and peeked his head outside the cane. As soon as he did that, one of them grabbed his head and pulled him out. The other four of them ran out and were corners by the tribe. Asiea, Josefa, and Thomas break left and get away while they captured Sisa. Sisa fought back and got his throat slit. Six Tribals went after them. Thomas and the brothers made it out to a dirt road. Josefa knew the road led to a village about a half a mile away. They started running down it. The tribals cought up to them and jumped out of the woods at them and tackled Asiea and Thomas. Asiea screamed run to Josefa. Josefa ran until he was out of site. Asiea pulled out his knife and stabbed the Tribal on top of him he gets up and started to fend the five of them off with his knife. He heard the rest of the tribe coming his way. Thomas told him to leave while he still can. Asiea looked in to his eyes and shook his head. Asiea ran.

4:00am

The tribe brought back Thomas to the camp. They placed his head on a flat rock. Chief Walavu picked up an ax. Thomas started saying the Hail Mary. Walavu raises the ax. Thomas starts "Hail Mary, full of grace. Our Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus." The ax is dropped. There is no prayer being said only silence.

7:00am

The tribe cooks the group and eats everything they can. All that remains is the soles of Thomas's shoes.

July 9, 1877

Josefa was found dead in his house. When his family found him, he was lying dead with all of his internal organs removed.

July 9, 1887

Asiea was found dead in his house. He was missing all of his internal organs. A note was left by his body and said "no escape." That same day was the last time the Taukie Tribe was seen.

Present Day

There is a plaque of names of the people that died that night at the location of the abandoned camp. There is still the ax next to the rock were Thomas was decapitated. Thomas' soles can still be found in a museum in Fiji. To this day the murders of Asiea and Josefa have not been solved and the disappearance of the Taukie Tribe will stay a mystery forever.


End file.
